Object of research program is elucidation of genetic determination and physiology of components of the surface of the bacterium Salmonella typhimurium, in particular lipopolysaccharide and outer membrane proteins, and phages and bacteriocins which adsorb to them. Specific topics for study include the nature of the product of gene rfaH, mapping of other LPS core biosynthesis (equal to rfa) genes, consequences of pmi (phosphomannoisomerase) defect on ability to grow on certain media, mapping of outer membrane protein genes and mode of action of bacteriocins, especially colicins E4 through E6.